


Let Their Hearts Collide

by lovethatwewerein



Series: You Are The Only One [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, give meatbox some respect i beg of you, niff is in this btw, that tag is just so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: They’re nothing more than friends, two people bonded over mutual respect and exasperation. It’s all they’ve always been, from that first meeting when he’d disturbed Warbler practice to the moment they plan a holiday together. It’s Hunter’s idea, at first - a massive group of them leaving for a week to drink and dance and just have a blast before college knocks down their doors.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: You Are The Only One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044165
Kudos: 27





	Let Their Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'One' by Ed Sheeran.

They’re nothing more than friends, two people bonded over mutual respect and exasperation. It’s all they’ve always been, from that first meeting when he’d disturbed Warbler practice to the moment they plan a holiday together. It’s Hunter’s idea, at first - a massive group of them leaving for a week to drink and dance and just have a blast before college knocks down their doors. 

Nick and Jeff come along, searching for their chance to see how they work outside of Dalton’s halls. Meatbox does too, citing the need to meet new people. (They all know it’s code for having sex with strangers but he’s paying his weight so they can’t tell him no). It’s everyone really, except Wes and David, looking for the smallest hint of adventure before life drags them in different directions. 

The hotel is incredible, marble floors and chandeliers overhead. No one suspects them to be eighteen, apparently, and maybe that has something to do with how tall half of them are. The strange maturity that seems to linger on people with more money than sense. 

Nick and Jeff are sharing a room - of course they are - and he’s pretty sure John got a single. Thad and Hunter were forced into sharing and it takes him a second to understand what that means for him and Sebastian. He’d been so sure that Thad would room with him, they’d been roommates once upon a time, but he snatches a keycard off the front desk that matches Hunter’s and leaves. 

“Ready, killer?” Sebastian says, handing him the remaining keycard. It’s bound to be harder, pretending that he’s indifferent to Sebastian's reputation, with him in a bed beside him. But he nods, tugging his suitcase behind him to the elevator, and lets the other man lead. 

The room is impressive, incredibly so, but he’d expected nothing less from a hotel Sebastian and Hunter decided on. There’s twin beds and Blaine’s grateful that he wasn’t being forced into one of those “there was only one bed” stories that Tina’s always raving about. 

He takes the one by the window, opening it wide so a steady breeze can flow into the room. The curtains aren’t heavy but he’s a light sleeper regardless, so it doesn’t matter much to him. There had always been a part of him that wanted to visit Europe, even for a few days, and Sebastian had demanded that they go anywhere but France. 

He hangs his shirts in the closet, keeping them all towards the left with plenty of room for anything Sebastian wanted to hang. They agreed to meet in a few hours, taking some time to settle in and rest before jet-lag would have a chance to destroy them. 

“Are you actually going to have a nap?” he asks Sebastian when the other man comes out of the en-suite, pushing his suitcase into the corner of the room. 

“Why would I? I’m constantly going back and forth between the states and Paris.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t suffer from jetlag?” 

Sebastian shakes his head, throwing toiletries onto his bed. “I don’t. Feel free to sleep though - I’ll go find something to do.” 

“I’m not going to sleep either,” he confides, picking up an outfit to change into. He’s not really one for shorts but sometimes needs must. “I get restless after travelling so do you think I could tag along?” 

Sebastian shrugs, putting his toothbrush in his mouth. “Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you?” 

*

They meet up with Nick and Jeff three hours later, the couple finding them in the hotel bar. He’s only had one beer and his mind is already a little fuzzy, but he’s going to be responsible tonight. Somehow, he thinks they might be more in love than when they landed, contentment rolling off of them in waves. 

“Fancy a drink?” Sebastian asks them, calling the barmaid over. She’s pretty, short and kind, and maybe he is drunk because it’s the only time he really thinks that about women but then she’s handing him water with a chuckle and going about her day. “A lemonade for Jeff and, for Nick, a… I don’t even know what that is.” 

Hunter joins them and John flirts his way into a date with the pretty waitress and he’s slightly in awe of how they all still work outside of Dalton. That, maybe, school doesn’t have to be the only thing that keeps them connected. 

*

He gets tired around eleven, when everyone else is still wide awake. Nick and Jeff have been dancing steadily for an hour, barely breaking to do much more than go to the bathroom, and John disappeared just before that. Hunter’s gone missing but he’ll show up in the morning and Sebastian has stayed at his side all night. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep,” he shouts over the music at Sebastian, clambering out of his seat to try and find the door. “Do you have your key?” 

“I’ll walk you up,” the other man laughs, draining the last of his drink. “You look like you might fall on your face if left alone.”

He accepts it, knows that that actually has a very high chance of happening in the state of exhaustion he’s at, and waves goodbye to Nick and Jeff. 

So they’re not really friends, just teammates that can get along when the situation calls for it, but he’s glad that they’re something at least. Life could be a lot worse. 

*

Spain is hot and fun and he’s never been more grateful that his grandmother made sure he could speak Spanish than he is when they get a waiter who can’t speak a lick of english. There’s never a dull moment, even when everyone does their own thing, and he thinks that he needed a vacation, a respite before his life was kicked into overdrive once more. 

“We’re going to go out tonight,” Sebastian tells him, slipping into the seat beside him next to the pool. Jeff and Hunter have been doing laps back and forth for ages now and he’s waiting to see which of them will let up first. “You coming?” 

He pushes his sunglasses off his nose, turning in his chair to actually look at the other man. He should’ve expected it, for Sebastian to not be wearing a shirt - it’s boiling and Sebastian’s never exactly been shy - but he wasn't prepared at all. Which, frankly, makes everything very unfair. 

“Well?” 

He blinks as Jeff shouts. “Where are we going?” 

“I’m not entirely sure. Meatbox found it so it could be anything.”

“I’ll tag along,” he agrees, watching Nick tackle Jeff in a massive splash of water. “How bad can it be?” 

*

He’s drunk. In fact, he’s past drunk. Everything is hazy and his head is pounding but the baseline of whatever song is playing is still louder. Of all the places he expected John to drag them to, a gay bar in sunny Spain wasn’t it, but he hasn’t had this much fun in a long time. 

“You doing okay, Anderson?” 

Sebastian slips through the people dancing around Blaine, filling the space with a smile. He grabs his hands, ignoring that they’ve never been that close. That’s what this vacation is about, spending time with the people he doesn’t want to lose, building those bonds stronger. 

“This is the best night of my life,” he shouts, twirling around underneath Sebastian’s arm. “I just want to live here and make art and help people.” 

Sebastian laughs, throwing his head back. Blaine doesn’t spend just a second too long staring at him. He doesn’t. “You could help people make fires with your breath.” 

Someone bumps into him and he goes tumbling forward into the other man’s chest. It’s the first time he registers how good Sebastian’s smells, of something expensive with a touch of spice. If he lets himself think about it, about every little moment over the past two years that they’ve let slide, he thinks they could’ve been great together. Something amazing, really. 

He’s pushed back up and, without really thinking about much else than how lonely he’s been, how perfect life is right now. Staring up at Sebastian, he doesn’t hesitate, barely even blinks, but he knows that he wants this feeling - the sheer joy of being alive coursing through his veins right now - to stay for as long as it possibly can. “Let’s get married.” 

*

The chapel is small and they’re just sober enough to sign the papers. He thinks that the man that marries them might be his grandfather. It doesn’t really matter, not when his blood is pumping with more strength than ever before, because this is what he’s been searching for. The rush of adrenaline that comes from something unexpected and stupid and crazy. 

He thinks that, maybe, they’re both crazy and that’s what makes them so good. So incredibly insane that they could fit like missing puzzles pieces. 

After all, why else would he be this complete?

*

John hands them his phone when they stumble down to breakfast the next morning, barely meeting one another’s eye, displaying an article on how to get a quick divorce. One of the points that jumps out at him is “as long as the marriage has yet to be consummated” and he barely stifles a chuckle. 

Sebastian winks at him, pushing the phone back across the table. “I think we’ll figure it out on our own.” 

Leaning back, he thinks that, yeah, they probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
